onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Piratas de azul y piratas Rose, juega o vuelve con dabys
right|170pxleft|183x183pxEn esta saga, vereis a las dos bandas, los piratas Rose y los piratas de azul juntos jugandose algo perteneciente a ellos, aqui se lo jugaron todo y solo una banda fue ganadora. historia ''los piratas del azul y los piratas Rose se encuentran. Los piratas del azul se dirigian a la isla pangea para consegir provisiones y herramientas para arreglar el barco David y LJ estaban pescado Linel :no faltara mucho para llegar Todos : vale LJ :ya veras que gracia y no nos va a pillar David :eso esperemos. De donde los sacaste??? LJ:los coji prestados de un campo , enteoria era para gastar una broma a lucy David : aaaa y a lucy no le va... Derrepente lucy esta corriendo y gritando porque en su cola ahi un cangrejo David :veo que tenias otro as guardado LJ:si jiji Lucy se habia quitado el cangrejo y se soplava la cola al tenerla roja David : de donde lo sacaste?? LJ : de tu caja de pesca David : oye ese era mio!!! LJ:tarda en venir David : verdad ,habra salido mal?? Candy se acerca Candy :de que hablais?? Los dos :de na... Derrepente se escucha un grito de vechan David : funciono Lj : te lo dije Candy :que pasa?? LJ:ya veras Vechan: DAVID!!!!! Vechan sale con unos saltamontes en la cabeza Candy : ya entiendo . Vechan tienes algo en la cabeza Vechan : no me digas! David : que pasa vechan Vechan :fuiste tu el de la bromita Lucy se hacerca Lucy :de la mia tambien David :yo no he hecho nada Vechan :y esto?? Vechan le enseña el cubo que pone la firma de david y en el cangrejo tambien David :pero si fue LJ tambien LJ: yo no soy tan tonto de firmar mis trabesuras, pero te digo que he hecho una doble broma David : yo no firme eso... Vechan y lucy empujan a david al agua Vechan :asi aprende Lucy :si Lucy y candy se van y david sube a secarse Vechan :LJ me ayudas a vengarme de david LJ :es mi hermano pero vale Despues de un rato vechan esta sentada en la cocina Vechan :ya vera David entra y mas abrirse la puerta le cae un saco de arina encima Vechan :jajaja pareces un muñeco de nieve jajajaj David : no tiene gracia Vechan :jajaja me venge jajajaja David : vechan pzreces que tienes frio Vechan : ni se te ocurra Despues de un rato... David esta abrazanado a vechan poniendola blanca David :ahorz eres tu el muñeco de nueve Vechan :puf puf save mal David :deja que te limpio David con un payuelo limpia la cara de vechan Vechan :graciass David :de na.... Derrepente el barco choca con algo y con el impacto david cae al suelo y vechan encima David :que golpe Vechan levanta la cabeza del pecho de david Se miran y se ponen rojos los dos, levantandose David :jiji voy haber que a pasado Vechan :jaja si si ahora voy yo David sale David :que paso Linel :bueno... Oku :no se dio cuenta de que esta isla tienen tiene arrecifes alrededor Honoka y nagisa :que tortazo nos dimos Sergio :crees que nosotros dos Sol: sali volando Luna :exagerada David :bueno da igual desenvarquemos Todos :si!!! * desembarcan. * en el barco de Ace. Anna. menudo aburrimiento, primo! cuando llegamos a la isla? Billy: esta cerca. Ace: tan inpaciente estas prima? Anna: quw quieres que haga, me aburro. * Matilda hace volar a Anna. Anna: que haces Mtilda? bajame. Matilda: no dices que te aburres?* Shelly chilla. Ace: Shelly! * sale de la cocina. Shelly: estoy bien pero ya veras como Anna no lo va a estar. Anna: eh que yo no he sido. Ace. que paso? Shelly: que me puso una araña en mi baso de zumo. Melody: esa fui yo, jejeje je. Shelly: pues te va a salir cara la broma! Ace: eh eh eh eh, pareceis crias, dejar de haceros la vida inposible. Billy: ni un minuto de paz. * be una isla. BBilly: chicos, ese no es el barco de David? Ace: si que lo es. Shelly: menuda casualidad, vamos a desembarcar ahi. * llegan y desembarcan. Ace: Primoooo! David: Ace. Vechan: Ace hermano que alegria veros por aqui. Ace: lo mismo digo menuda casualidad. Anna :hermanos David :anna LJ:la pesada Anna :oye! David : shelly?? No estabas en la aldea?? Shelly :buenoo... Me secuestraron y los piratas de rose me prestaron su proteccion. Anna: sobretodo Ace que fue el que la salvo. Ace. si y porque estais celosas las 3, Lola, tu y Melody os puteais las unas a las otras, carai esque no me dejan en paz eh. Vechan: tya veo, jiji ji. Melody: soy Melody puedes llamarme Melodia. Lola: Lola Trujillo. David: encantado. Matilda: que bien no que os conozcais Shelly y tu. Shelly: si, estuvieron unos dias en la aldea donde vivia yo Candy :no me lo recuerdes Sergio :es verdad que estabais celosas por el baile que le hizo a david , y porque estaba mucho con ella... Vechan , lucy y candy miran de reojo a sergio Sergio :esas miradas me fulminaron David :celosas?? LJ y anna: tu no sabes nada! Lj y anna :no me copies Lj y anna :si eres tu Vechan :paz paz David : eso Le pone la mano en el hombro de vechan y se pone colorada Oku :encantado soy oku Nagisa :nagisa y ella honoka Honoka :hola Sergio :hola veo que teneis muchas chicas guapas en vuestra banda Lucy :deja de ligar Linel :no cambia Carlos :normal somos chicos Blas :eso creo, un pez ,dos peces , tres peces.... Lucy :si no te callas dejas de ser hombre Blas :ok. Billy: jejejeje je, hay muchos celos en vuestra banda eh. Shelly: y en la nuestra. Ace: hablando de bailes Shelly me hizo un baile y esas 3 ya estaban recelosas. Lola, Melody y Anna: no es verdad. Ace: si lo es no lo oculteis. Oku:candy , lucy y vechan tambien les paso Las tres :no Lucy :miau Lucy mira a ace y se acerca a el a seducirle. Le pasa su cola por debajo de la barbilla Lucy :que guapo miau tu eres el hermano de esa repel...miau Digo de ña encanradora vechan miau. * Vechan la coge. Vechan: a quien llamas tu repelente? , esta intenta seducir hasta a mi mellizo, deja de dseducir a los chicos Lucy. Lucy: miau. Ace: jejejej e como eres Lucy. Shelly: no se te ocurra intentar nada con Ace. Lucy: no, miau. David: jijiji ji desde luego.estas con ace shelly?? Creia que ace estaba con anna Candy lo intenta pero de diferente forma Candy :pareces muy mono y fuerte , aver si aberiguo tambien valiente. Tienes que ser tan bueno como tu gemela que es muy buena nakama y medica. Le besa en la mejilla hace que ace se ponga rojo Lucy :no le va a funcionar miau. Shelly.: estoy con Ace si, jiji me confeso sus sentimientos por eso estan celosas esas 3. Ace: jijiji ji que me sonrojo, claro, soy buen medico como Vechan, jijijijij ji y desde luego que David y a mi nos pasa lo mismo con las chicas jejejejej jej. Shelly: bueno ya esta bien eh, que Ace es mio. Anna: soy su prima favortita jijiji j aunque este con Shelly si yo lo entiendo despues de todo somos primos. David: que bien me alegro por vosotros. Shelly: si. Candy y lucy se van con david Lucy :siempre nos quedara nuestro capitan , fuerte y guapo Candy :que cocina muy bien y es el mejor Le besan las dos y este se pone como un tomate Oku : os dejo ahi trio , ace rose te apuntas a jugar un lucha o vulvelve con dabys jugandonos los tripulantes y las banderas enserio Oku tira una pistola a ace y otra a david Sergio :si estais de acuerdo disparais Anna : es muy peligroso ace Anna (pensando):se que va a elejir david a shelly asi se separara de ace y quedara libre y si se van las orras dos mejor. Melody: nosotras tambien tenemos a nuestro capitan fuerte y guapo y el mejor medico que tenemos. Anna: eso mismo. Ace: quereis que nos juguemos a los tripulantes y las banderas? ni de coña pienso arriesgarme a perder uno de los mios, ni hablar pero para que veais que no somos gallinas lo hare. * Ace dispara. Shelly: Ace! pero que has hecho? Ace: puede ser divertido. Anna:* pensando. estupendo asi me librare de Shelly y una menos. Vechan: estas seguro Ace?* susurra. que creo que es para separarte de Shelly. Ace: no la voy a perder de ninguna manera asi que que empiece el juego y veremos quien es mejor, David o yo. Lola: ganara nuestro capitan tan fuerte y ademas valiente. Candy: ya lo veremos guapita. David :yo no me vaso en la fueza que tengo yo como capitan , se que mis nakamas podran , confio en ellos y son muy fuertes Candy :susto o muerte da igual Carlos :deja a tu padre ya Lucy :vamos a ganar por que me llamo lucy Nagisa :vamos a ganar andando Blas :un paso , dos pasos , tres pasos... Lucy :tu no llegas a la competicion al paso que vas David dispara Oku :dispararon los dos capitanes eso significa que aceptaron las dos bandas , hasta que se acabe el juego no se podra salir de la isla Sergio :constara de 5o 6 rondas aunque se pueden aumentar , estais de acuerdo , tomo el silencio como un si Honoka :vamos a ganar Azules :siiiii!!!! David: buena suerte primo. Ace. lo mismo digo. Vechan: Ace suerte,. Ace: igualmente. Matilda: ya veremos quien gana. Ace: mi banda seguro que no llega a la vuestra. Shelly: vamos alla Ace. Candy: venga que empiece el juego. Lucy: sin trampas eh. Anna: lo mismo os digo a vosotros. LJ: prima quet e veo venir ni se te ocurr aa usar tus poderes. Matilda: y tu no uses trucos. Shelly: hagamos una cosa si gana vuestra banda que obvio sera la nuestraa por nuestro capitan tan bueno que es yo no me voy con vosotros pero si ganais vosotros, de acuerdo, voy con vosotros. Ace: Shelly no. Anna: de acuerdo, despues de esto ya veremos con quien se queda Ace. Shelly: vale. Vechan: vale, esta bien, no se si es buena idea pero de acuerdo, que gane la mejor banda. Candy: vamos alla. duelo Sergio :cada banda tiene que hacer grupos de tres si faltan se podran repetir , hay que hacer seis grupos menos uno de dos , uno de cuatro y el ultimo solo capitanes Ace: vale, elijo a Shelly, Anna y Billy, Matilda y Melody van juntas conmigo aunque Lola talvez quedaria sola.. david : pues es asi linel sergio y carlos Linel : no esta mal la verdad Sergio :un buen grupo Carlos: no lo niego David :honoka , nagisa y blas , en el segundo Nagisa :ahi ahi ahi Honoka :bueno, en este grupo perdemos algo Blas : oye animaros David : vechan , lucy y candy , tercero Vechan :enserio david? David :si Lucy : va a ser dificil miau Candy :ahi que intentarlo David : en el cuato oku , LJ , luna y sol Sol :hermanas al poder Luna :si Oku :me parece bien Lj :bien David : de parejas .... Vechan y yo Lucy:jo Vechan :vale David: y yo alfinal. Ace. si entendi primo, la idea era esa. Vechan: bien, yo con David. Melody: biien, ya estan los grupos no? pues que empiece el juego. Anna: son buenos grupos. Lj :tramposos no cumplis las reglas , tiene que haber 3 grupos de tres personas , 1 de cuatro personas, 1 de dos personas y el capitan , teneis que especificar que sino es trampa Carlos :teneis que enumerar los grupos. Vechan: que tal si Anna, Matilda y Melody son el primner grupo. Ace:Shelly y Billy y yo el segundo, esque no somos tantos como vosotros. Vechan: no seria mejor hacer por parejas? asi aver si nadie se queda solo. Carlos :se pueden repetir grupos Oku : en parejas seria muy poco y muy dificil David :quitamos el grupo de cuatro por toda la banda Oku:mientras se ponen de acudedo digo las normas David :ok Oku : *el ganador de cada prueva elegira a una persona del otro equipo sin que el elegido se opongano * se podran cambiar personas de grupo por que no vallan con la prueva o por que anteriormente le eligio el otro equipo como premio *no se podran usar armas si el juego lo proive *si una banda abandona la competocion tendraque llevar la vela de la desonra *los juegos seran elegidos al azar *no se podran dar ayudas esternas a los que no participan en este grupo *cuando se acabe la compericion las bandas se quedaran como estan ,y los nuebos integrante daran fideridad a su nuevo capitan, no podran irse dd la banda por su propia voluntad solo si el capitan lo ordena. Matilda: entendido entonces, haremos esto, Ace y Shelly son dos, Billy, Lola y Anna son el segundo grupo, yo iria con Ace en el 3 grupo con Lola y Melody, Billy, Shelly y Anna 4 grupo, Ace, Melody y yo 5 grupo y el 6 podria ir Lola, Anna y Shelly. Ace: no estaria mal. no una carrera normal sino por el agua?! oku : en teoria empiezan dos grupos de cada uno, en el grupo de los azules el grupo uno formado por carlos , sergio y linel y el otro ,blas , honoka y nagisa y en los rose billy lola y anna y el segundo seria melody , shelly y ace sergio : y el juego consistira... mete la mano en una bolsa sergio : carrera de relvos por... ace : eso es facil sergio : por agua vechan : pensais ir andando por el agua?! oku : no no , por unos palos de madera que estan en el agua , fue invencion de carlos y blas , pero todavia no lo habia probado david : parece interesante. Ace. bien. Lola: mola. Billy: que empiece la prueva. oku : las partes del circuito son oku : entendido?? david : es decir que se ponen cuatro personas en cada parte , dos de la misma banda?? sergio : si lucy : que bien que no me toca ami. Vechan: me parecen buenas normas. Ace: ok, entendido. sergio : primero linel , depues carlos y yo la final blas : honoka , despues yo y por ultimo nagisa. Ace:Billy, Lola y Anna primero y segundo. ace: que esto empiece ya., Melody, Shelly y yo. se ponen en la linea de salida linel , honoka ,billy y melody oku : preparados , listo y ya!!! dispara y salen linel va rapida y veloz , al estar años andando por los arboles y honoka va mas lenta que ella. *Billy y Melody intentan adelantarles honoka casi se cae al dar el relevo a blas , linel va en cabeza y ya entrego el relevo a carlos. *Billy y Melody les adelantan. ahora estan blas , carlos , lola y shelly shelly y carlos van adelantados. Shelly pisa mal y se va al agua Los rose : shelly!!! Carlos sin pensarlo ni un minuto mas salta y la coje , sacandola del agua Linel :sergio apresurate que tienes que hacer todo el circuito Sergio : si! Sergio empieza rapido Melody : ace ve yo me ocupo de shelly Ace :vale Ace se pone en camino Blas y lola llegan y le entregan a nagisa y a anna que se ponen en marcha Blas y honoka tiraban volas contra anna haciendo una cuantas veces comose caia , pero le falto poco. Billy y lola hacen lo mismo retrasando a nagisa. Estas dos hiban empatadas Ace y sergio hiban por el segundo campo por la mitad Solo quedavan unos pocos metros y unos reyes marinos acompañados de las cosas que salian por los tubos las diferente sustancias antes mencionadas. Todos animavan y el ganador no se sabia muy claro , pero ya se tuvo Oku :el ganador es...!!! Sergio y ace llegaron unos segundos de los lideres de la carrera. Ace: llegamos al fin. Oku :la ganadora es anna !!! La victoria fue de los rose!!! Nagisa :perdon capitan David :hiciste lo que podias aun habiendote hecho daño en el tovillo Nagisa:como lo sabes??? David :lo vi Vechan le venda el tobillo Carlos :perdoname por lo de antes... David :ya tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo Oku :es hora que ace rose elija a un tripulante de los azules: Linel, david , honoka , nagisa, LJ , vechan , sergio , carlos ,blas , oku , luna , sol , lucy o candy. Ace: elijo a...Candy. candy : ami? jo... *candy se va apenada david : tenemos que recuperar a candy todos : si!! carlos : pero si es una traidora david : me da igual ,es nuestra nakama. Ace: vamos chicos a por la siguiente ronda! Anna: yo a ti te vigilo. Candy: no hace falta, o soy como tu cres. segunda ronda'' Categoría:Historias Categoría:Piratas del azul Categoría:Estela Reynols Categoría:Monkey D Vero